


A little Privacy

by ChristinaS412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Post S8, is there such thing as angst-fluff?, random attempt at fluff that wasn't so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/pseuds/ChristinaS412
Summary: Arya and Gendry ride out to spend a stolen moment together after the great war.





	A little Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> *ATTEMPT* at a fluffy oneshot where Gendrya is officially together, returning to winterfell.

Winter was ebbing, the war had been won and the last of the wights were gone. Yet signs of the Great War still littered the hills of the north. Great swatches of land scorched where Daenerys and her dragons had fought against the Night King. The ashes of great fires for the dead still blanketed most of skies above them and the air was thick with the smell of corpse.

            For a moment Arya almost forgot about her companion when the warmth of a lean body paused at her side. A thick arm corded in muscle even beneath its furs brushed against the trim of her overcoat and bumped awkwardly against her valyrian steel scabbard.

Glancing up at Gendry, Arya spared him a soft smile, wordlessly searching his expression for a clue as to what he was thinking. Almost amusingly Gendry seemed to be doing the same to her, clear blue eyes surveying her form, doubtlessly taking note of the large scab that cut just above her eyebrow.

Thumb brushing over the jagged edges of her scar he frowned, shifting slightly before his arms encircled her pulling her into him. When he had first done it Arya had nearly flinched, but now it seemed second nature. Here she felt at home. Wrapped up in his warmth surrounded by the smell of war, and running and fire. Scents she had learned inexplicably to link solely to him. Gendry had always smelled inexplicably wild to her.

Leaning back Arya found herself gazing across the open field again, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the fighting was finally over. Fighting that had spanned nearly her entire life by now. And yet somehow she had endured it all. By the blood of the North, and the old Gods, they had made it safely through the long night.

Truthfully she wasn’t sure what to do with herself now. Teeth worried needlessly at her bottom lip at the thought. But those thoughts scattered when Gendry made to move again, slowly raising one arm to rest it leisurely on her shoulder caging her and bringing the attention back to those eyes of his.

There was something there that she couldn’t quite place, a look that she had only seen once before, back in that cave when he had told her he had never had a family. The sudden thought pushed her into action, grabbing hold of his cloaks collar to pull him down as she rose up on her toes.

 

* * *

 

 

Arya’s lips were soft against his, and in an instant every thought that had been running through Gendry’s head was silenced. Stupidly he stared down at her for a moment, wishing he could pinch himself without rousing her suspicion, when his heart finally gave way to contentment.

One hand curled around the tendrils of chocolate hair that fell to the nape of her neck as the other came to clutch the small of her back. Dragging her closer Gendry smiled against her as arya’s lips parted in a breathless gasp.

            Whatever chaste kiss he had dreamed about all those countless nights was nothing compared to her tongue swiping teasingly along the edge of his lips. He had half the mind to pick her completely off the ground when the horn sounded signaling the Kings return.

 

* * *

 

Breaking away at the sound Arya found herself pressed against Gendry’s form, his cloak still tightly curled in her fist. Wide eyed, she fought to keep herself from dropping her gaze. Acutely aware of how warm and _good_ his palm felt resting against the exposed skin of her neckline.

When she finally dared to look him in the eye those damned blue sapphires were staring at her in wonder.

“What was that for?” he asked, voice hoarse with disbelief as a coy smile played at the edge of her lips.

“I wanted to,” Arya replied shrugging as she pulled away. Any minute Brienne and Podrick would be riding up the crest of the hill at Jons behest. Turning she gathered the reigns of her gelding.

“Yeah?” he asked slightly dumbfounded as he took mounted his own steed. In the distance she could already see Brienne’s form moving near the gate.

“Mhm,” She hummed, testing her stirrups before glancing at her companion with a warm smile. Not that Arya would ever admit it aloud but she wouldn’t mind kissing half a dozen more times if it was always like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon stood with Brienne and Sansa at the gate, wondering what was taking his youngest sister so long, when he spotted Gendry’s figure alongside hers. “What are they doing out there?” He asked, concerned.

“It appears they wanted their privacy your Grace,” Brienne offered, forcing Sansa to duck her head in an effort to suppress a bout of laughter and embarrassment.

Eyebrows knit together in confusion at her reaction Jon turned his stern gaze on Podrick. The newly knighted young man was busy counting the ringlets around the edges of his leather jerkin when it finally dawned on Jon.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Jon muttered eyes scrunched in distaste as he tried to rid the image in his mind of them alone out in the field.

 

_**To be continued** _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay lets be honest I blacked out writing that lmao, fluff is so not my forte!!  
> Thank you to @17daysgreys for the prompt  
> please leave a like & leave a comment!


End file.
